pasta_in_the_roughfandomcom-20200215-history
Xeville
'''Xeville is played by Alex. He's a young, Half-Elven rogue who is one of the four members of the main group to have originally met in Sleepa. Appearance Xeville has an extremely off-putting appearance, even among Half-Elves. He has extremely fair and pale skin, with hair that is even whiter. He has a large, noticeable scar across his left eye, though he makes sure to always have it kept under his leather eye-patch. His one concealed eye is purple, one of the many traits he inherited from his mother. His facial features are soft, with the exclusion of his more Elven ears and his usually pursed mouth. Physically, Xeville is massive, even in comparison to Elves. Standing straight, he is roughly 7 feet tall, though he still weighs very little, all things considered. He's thinly built, but is by no means weak, and his agility has led to him being quite skilled in the ways of acrobatics. Xeville's attire is quite common among rogues. He currently wears a black-leather cuirass and a black hooded clock to conceal his short-sword and crossbow. He keeps his bolts on his left side in a pouch, and his poisons on the opposite side. He also carries a large leather bag that he keeps slung over his shoulder at all times. Around his neck, he also wears a purple scarf, the only memento he has of his mother. Personality Xeville is definitely the most stoic of the six heroes. Early on in their quest, the others teased his grumpiness but they have since accepted his demeanor and it is usually left alone. While generally serious, Xeville isn't above cracking jokes, usually in the way of Seren or Staniel. He has a respectful and almost gentleman-line attitude towards most females (Yllatrana and Finvarra being the two biggest exceptions). Xeville is also shown to have a lighter and more friendly attitude towards children, most evident during the capture and subsequent interrogation of the Elven child in the tavern in which he insisted that the others lay off the eavesdropper and leave it to him. Due to his upbringing being void of any normal social contact, Xeville often has problems in social situations, despite being able to put on a charismatic facade when necessary. This is extremely the case in regards to women (because of Xeville's confusion in regards to sexuality). During his first visit to the tavern, he ran away and hid from a "more-than-friendly" Claribelle who had been instructed to keep him company. Also during Xeville's first interaction with Kyelina, he is shown to get easily flustered when the others were confused as to why Xeville had been "sniffing" Kyelina, resulting in his immediate departure from Sleepa's tavern and his purchase of his trusty rope. In regards to his sexuality, Xeville isn't really even sure. His first love was indeed a male (see Relationships: Veral), but he is also shown to be physically attracted to females and even ended up having sex with Claribelle during his second trip to the tavern. Above all else, Xeville values trust, and whoever can provide him with the feeling of safety and/or intimacy, gender isn't really relevant. Backstory Around 35 years prior to the events of the campaign, Xeville was born to a popular courtesan, Astrid Duskblood, in the Elven kingdom. Unfortunately for him, his mother's main client was none other than the current king of the Elven province, Kythal, and his queen, Arlina, was not one to let a bastard be born into her family. Shortly after Xeville's birth, Arlina sent an assassin after Astrid and the king's bastard. The assassin went after Xeville first, but was interrupted by Astrid. She saved her son's life, but at the cost of his left eye. Astrid managed to chase off the assassin (due to her alternate line of work), but suffered a fatal wound in the process. She picked up Xeville, and used the coin she had on her to get him a carriage to the human kingdom, hopefully making it to her relatives in the capital. With her son, on the way to the human kingdom, Fayeer, Astrid trudged over to a nearby tree and died quietly in the night. Unfortunately, not everything went according to Astrid's plan. Upon arriving in Fayeer's capital, the White City, and being delivered to Astrid's family, Xeville was instantly recognized as a Half-Elf and due to the nature of Astrid's family and her already strained relationship with them, the family cast Xeville into the slums. For the first few years of his life, Xeville was thrown back and forth between different makeshift orphanages in the Half-Elven slums, but his odd appearance and volatile nature inevitably always forced him back onto the streets to fend for himself. After being permanently stuck without any help, Xeville was forced to learn the ways of the thief, and gained experience that would later provide the foundation for his line of work as a contract assassin. During one of Xeville's usual runs for food, he was cornered by the chef he had stolen from after Xeville knocked over a plate of dishes in his blind spot. The crude chef was ready to kill the 15-year old Half-Elf, but suddenly a sling with a large metal ball on the end swung in and clubbed the chef on the head, knocking him out instantly. Xeville's savior was a full-blooded Elf by the name of Veral. Veral had been raised in a noble Elven family, but on their way to visit the human capital, his family was killed by a group of bandits, leaving Veral as the only survivor. After his rescue of Xeville, Veral decided that he was now in his debt, and that the only way to pay it off would be to be his partner. Throughout the next 9 years, Veral taught Xeville about Elven culture and customs, thus influencing Xeville's personality to have more of an Elven flair. Besides the customs however, Veral taught Xeville the basic archery and sword-fighting skills that his father had forced him to learn as a child along with the knowledge required to speak, read, and write both Elvish and Common.. Some time during this period, the two met an almond-skinned Half-Elf by the name of Yllatrana when she was caught stealing food from their base. Expectantly, the two were not angered as they knew what it felt like to be hungry enough to steal as well. As such, Yllatrana could be found stopping in for occasional visits to the two whenever she needed a good meal or a jug of ale. Due to Veral's care towards Xeville, the Half-Elf eventually developed feelings for his caretaker. Due to his lack upbringing (or therefore lack of), Xeville didn't understand the feelings that he held towards Veral. When he finally decided to confront Veral with these feelings, he found his best-friend lying on the floor of their base, cold and bloodied. All Xeville could find on the corpse of Veral in the way of evidence was a small letter that read, "My condolences. Sincerely, the Count of Blood-Briar" Xeville was enveloped in pure rage and a lust for revenge, but a brooding voice pulled him out from his despair. In his moment of weakness, the goddess Calistria had taken pity upon the Half-Elf. "Calm yourself, my child," she said lovingly yet clearly with another intent. "Your rage is warranted, but that wrath will be your undoing. Revenge is sweetest with dry eyes and stable hand. Pledge yourself to me, be my champion, and I can guarantee that one day, you will have the vengeance you so deeply seek." Xeville made a pact with the goddess of lust and vengeance, thus opening his life into the world of assassins. Xeville spent the next 10 years honing his skills and fulfilling contracts to further gain the favor of Calistria. Sometime in his early thirties, he met the human fighter, Staniel, on a simple escort job. It was during this time that Xeville learned of the small town of Sleepa (a place that Xeville would then on use as his hiding place when authorities were searching for him). It's because of this that Xeville ends up meeting the group of Seren, Kyelina, and Staniel in the tavern of Sleepa at the beginning of the campaign. Relationships Veral: Certainly the most important of Xeville's companions, Veral was the one that saved Xeville from a blood-thirsty chef in the slums when Xeville was 15 and "forced him into a life of servitude". Veral then spent the next 10 years teaching Xeville everything he should know: ranging from Elven culture, to linguistics, and even fighting skills. During their decade together, they formed an unbreakable bond and the two trusted each other without question. During the latter years of their partnership, Xeville had begone to develop feelings for Veral (feelings that he were mutual) and decided to confront Veral and confess them. Unfortunately, Veral was assassinated on the order of The Count of Blood Briar and Xeville was thrown into a fiery rage, leading to his servitude to Calistria as an assassin and subsequently, his admission to the Pathfinder's Guild. During the course of the campaign, Xeville had kept quiet about Veral to his companions (thought Yllatrana most likely is aware of the situation). During Finvarra's, Kyelina's, and Xeville's visit to the College of Necromancy in the human capital, Xeville met Professor Okayley who informed the trio that while full revival was immensely difficult, simple spiritual communions were rather simple. Xeville privately requested her services, so that he might finally make his peace with Veral. During the communion, Xeville learned more about the circumstances of Veral's death and gained a description of his killer (the man who would later be known as Wrath). During his final moments of the communion, Xeville confessed his love towards Veral, who immediately reciprocated. The spectral image of Veral leaned into kiss Xeville, before dissipating into the night. Xeville sobbed silently for a few minutes, from both a mixture of sadness and joy. Okayley offered to prepare another communion, but Xeville was satisfied and said that, "No, this will be enough. This is when Veral truly died, and so I will let him rest, at last." Yllatrana (Charged): Xeville has known Yllatrana for quite some time by the beginning of the campaign. He first met her when she broke into his and Veral's loft when she was trying to steal food. Rather than be angry, Xeville and Veral welcomed the kleptomaniac as a friend and the three kept a friendly relationship for years to come. Xeville is shown to have some sort of attraction towards Yllatrana yet keeps a casual relationship with her (usually calling her by the nickname Ylls instead of her full name). He is known to subtly flirt with her when the group is taking a break, though she is generally unaware of his advances. He has protected her during battle and is seemingly content with the way that their current relationship is. Staniel (Charged): Staniel and Xeville met a few years prior to the beginning of the campaign. Xeville took up a routine escort-job as hired muscle and met a young Staniel, who was seeking some way to quell his boredom. The two often butted heads, but they developed a mutual respect for each others skills. During the course of the campaign, the two have often had trouble trusting each other. One of the most infamous moments was when Xeville fired at a giant rat, ignoring the fact that the bolt could've likely hit Staniel in the process. Besides their legitimate tension, the two often throw verbal jabs at each other, taking every opportunity to insult the other. Seren: Seren and Xeville met at the tavern in Sleepa at the beginning of the campaign. Seren was immediately wary of Xeville and constantly accused him of having shady and ulterior motives. The two have a public dislike of each other, with Xeville always referring to Seren as "Imp!" and the both of them always trying to find a way to prank the other. While the two may outwardly appear to hate each other, they both have some sort of respect for each other, and Xeville's naturally protective nature towards children still makes him inclined to watch after the young teenager. Kyelina (Charged): '''Xeville met Kyelina at the same time as Seren. Initially, she found him creepy (he admitted to being able to identify her class status by her smell) and tried to actively avoid him for the beginning of the campaign. Once they met in the White City while trying to join the Pathfinder's Guild, Kyelina began to trust Xeville. Xeville and her have developed a somewhat friendly relationship, as Kyelina insisted that she didn't need to be referred to as "M'lady" and allowed Xeville to refer to her as "Kye". Their differences in moral values occasionally cause them to come at odds, but overall, they tend to agree with each other on most matters. Right before the encounter with Wrath, a small Elven child informed Xeville of the likelihood that he is the bastard child of the King Kythal of the Elven kingdom, thus making him the half-brother of Kyelina. After the fight with Baron, Xeville confronted Kyelina about this, leaving the two in a somewhat awkward and wordless state. '''Finvarra: '''Out of the six heroes, Xeville has the least notable relationship with Finvarra. They first met in the Queen's Court Tavern when Finvarra was putting on a show for the patrons, before being joined by both Staniel and Xeville. After the performance, Xeville went to go drink in the corner and Finvarra took the opportunity to chastise Xeville by sending a barmaiden friend of hers, Claribelle, to "keep Xeville company." The next day Xeville and Finvarra also came at odds when fighting off the same leather cuirass, resulting in the two having to wear matching armor. Outside of these two interactions, the two have kept a friendly relationship and tend to trust each other. After the fight with Baron, Finvarra shows sympathy for Xeville, before letting him mourn in the corner of the tavern. '''Claribelle: Claribelle is Xeville's favored "barmaiden" at the Queen's Court Tavern. The two first met when Finvarra asked her to try and "keep Xeville company" at the beginning of the campaign. Initially Xeville was terrified of the shapely maiden and denied any interaction with her. During the group's second visit to the tavern, however, Xeville took up Claribelle's offer and the two had sex in one of the tavern's private rooms. She stayed with him until morning, keeping a rather firm and protective grasp on the Half-Elf. The two seem to share a mutually beneficial relationship, and while it is unclear of whether or not they have any intimate feelings for each other, the two are comfortable on relying on each other for a crying shoulder or a night of relief. Character Stats Current Level: 2 Base Stats: STR: 13 (+1) DEX: 16 (+3) CON: 13 (+1) INT: 12 (+1) WIS: 13 (+1) CHA: 15 (+2) MHP: 9 AC: 16 INIT: +2 FORT: +1 REF: +2 WILL: +1 Skill Stats: Acrobatics: +7 Appraise: +1 Bluff: +4 Climb: +2 Craft: +1 Diplomacy: +3 Disable Device: +4 Disguise: +3 Escape Artist: +5 Intimidate: +4 Knowledge (Dungeoneering): +1 Knowledge (Local): +1 Linguistics: +1 Perception: +3 Perform: +3 Profession (Cook): +2 Sense Motive: +2 Sleight of Hand: +4 Stealth: +4 Swim: +1 Use Magic Device: +2 Evasion: +3 Weapon Stats: Hand-Crossbow: 1d6 (+ crit chance of 2x on a 19-20 roll) Range: 80 ft. Short-Sword: 1d6 (+ crit chance of 2x on a 19-20 roll)